Love Doctor
by Pii
Summary: I can't stop thinking about him, everytime, his face appeared in my mind. I think I need a Love Doctor. For Cori's August Contest. Sorry bad grammar.


_Hi there this is a short one-shot for Cori's August Contest. It's totally random idea. I got the idea from a song titled 'Dokter Cinta' (Love Doctor) in my country. Okay, sorry bad grammar and… here it is._

**Love Doctor**

"Miss. Sanchez, your treatment is done,"

I smiled, looking at my beauty skin. I always care about them, they're so pretty. I am beautiful since I am born, and I always keep my beauty with going to beauty doctors. I hand the money to the doctor, and walked outside with my new fresh skin. I can see people are looking at me, they must be jealous on my cuteness.

I am pretty, I am popular, I am rich. What more I couldn't have? With all those money, I can get whatever I wanted. And with my popularity, everyone infatuated by me. Every boys love me, they wanted me to be their girlfriend. I always get everything I wanted, but there's something I really wanted, something I really love, but I couldn't have him yet. _So many boys,…_

_But only one him._

My eyes caught two figures on the sky, one of them is an ugly, big green blob. It's really disgusting. I really don't want to get near that thing. It will ruin my beauty! Who want to get around that thing, anyway? But the another one who floating near that big thing, is… _so cute_. I can say he is the most, the cutest thing in the world. Why not? He is so perfect, hot, and strong.

The ghost boy, Danny Phantom. He always saved my life, I am totally infatuated with him. I wonder if he likes me, I am pretty, he is handsome, I think we can become perfect couple. My heartbeat always beating fast every time I near him, I am so thrilled. Why he is so hot? From his hair, his eyes, everything. And not includes that cool suit he wear every time he fight a ghost.

Our worlds so different, I am a human meanwhile he is a ghost. _How romantic. _I really wanted to marry him and give birth to our ghost children. I always wonder if the ghost boy love me too. I am pretty and popular, everyone loves me. I always treat my body, start from hair, skin, nails, everything on me. I went to therapies regularly, and _beauty doctors_. Like what I just did earlier.

I spotted two figures running to the ghost boy, they're familiar to me. But I forgot where did I meet them. I tried to remember. When did I meet them? Maybe in party, but they not looks like popular group. Oh, I remember now. They're the ones who always hang out with Fenton, his gothic freak little girlfriend and techno geek.

I wonder why Phantom always appear around those three. _Gee_, I really not get it. Why such a hot mess like ghost boy, appear around those _geek _mostly. I mean, he is awesome, why he not hangs around the popular groups? Or I am not that pretty? Oh, no. I need to make myself more and more prettier.

When I see Phantom suck the ghost into his thermos, I wished he called my name, or floated to me, and take my flying with him. I am waiting for it, but no. He flew away just like that. I could feel a little crack in my heart, why he left me just like that? I wanted to cry. Why he never care for me more?

He has a lot of job to do, I told myself. He is cool like that, but I still wanted him to care me more, I want to be his girlfriend.

After shopping new cute clothes and nail polishes, I went home. I really can't wait to wear them! I wanted to show them to Phantom, I wished he loved it. I can imagine he call my name, then pulled his lips to mine, and, oh…!

I just can't stop imagining that! I hurried home, and enter my room. Lots of ghost boy photos are waiting for me, I can't stop liking him. Anytime, anywhere, I keep daydreaming about him. I rushed into my so-expensive-bathroom. I open my clothes and turn on the warm shower, let the waters hit me. I feel warmth.

I can imagine he is here with me, rubbing my back and I rubbed his. I can imagine his words while he is doing that, 'You're pretty, Paulina,'. Then he hugged me tightly, and I hold his face. I really can't wait to try my new clothes! Wonder what he will say, 'Paulina, you're so cute!'. Or maybe 'I love you, Paulina!'. I am pretty, and I am sure I'll be prettier after this.

I grabbed my towel, dry my whole body and enter my room, putting on my clothes. My new pink dress really matching with my body. I am looking at my reflections on the mirror. I do look awesome! I spin my body to see the whole thing going. It's all so pretty! Off course, I am pretty. And with this I am the cutest girl in the world.

I really wonder what Phantom will say? Will he like it? I am sure he will. I love myself so much for this, I am happy to born with beauty.

After I done with my make-ups, I walked downstairs to eat. My maids are prepared the food with my chef's cooking. It taste very delicious, slowly they entered my mouth, I start to imagine Phantom is feeding me and I am feeding him. How sweet? I open my mouth as slowly the food enters my mouth, then I take some and Phantom open his mouth. Or we can drink from a same glass, or eat noodles on one plate together.

_Gosh_, I imagined about Phantom the whole day. I can't get this thing over. He is too cute! Why I can't stop imagining, it not happened once, but it happened recently. Ever since he helped me, this happened everyday. Even my parents worried, but I keep imagining about this.

I really can't stop liking him, I put his photo on every side in my room. After I done with my eat, I walked back to my room to view the photo I collected.

Started from the photo of him fighting against a ghost, a photo I took by myself until I searched on different media. Start from internet, newspapers, magazine, and other stuffs. I really love his black and white style. And that logo on his chest, it's way too cool! Everything on him looks very hot.

I found some photo when he not have the logo attached on him. I wonder when did he got it? And how? But I don't cares, if he own his own 'D' logo, I have I own 'P' logo I designed for myself. So we can fly on the sky, together. Me and him. Danny Phantom, Inviso-Bill, and I. Paulina Phantom, his wife.

Together across the sea of stars, flying over the moon, it's too romantic. But too bad they're all just dream… I really wanted it to be happen, really want it.

I sighed, why Phantom never look at me, how pretty I am, I am sure he love me! He saved me plenty times, but why he never say how beautiful I am? He just save me and then leave. I want, I really want it.

My daydream ended when a huge crash appeared on my room. I coughed, oh no! Those smokes make my room dirty! And I don't want to get dirty! Who dare to do this to me? They must pay for this! I will tell my papa! I close my nose and walked into the smokes, I want to yell on him! Whoever made this thing! They really must pay!

Those smokes really block my view. I don't want my pretty eyes got dust from those! I use my other hand to get the smokes away, I keep coughing. Once I spotted a figure lying on my floor, I open my mouth to yell on them.

"Hey you! _My room! My new clothes!_ Why you crashed into my room and-"

Suddenly I stopped my words, my mind racing too hard, I can't believe what in front of my eyes. My heartbeat beating fast, I could feel my temperature rises. He is right in front of my very eyes now, the hot mess ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

Oh no! I yelled on my own love! I gaped, I must say sorry! But-But… how? He will hate me! And I don't want it! "G-Ghost boy? You're here? Sorry! I didn't mean to- can you stay here just for a while?" I asked. Yes!- I really want him to stay with me. Can he, please? I wonder.

His deep emerald eyes looking at my eyes, caused me to panic even more. _Is he mad? _But they're looks so pretty. And I can feel my temperature rising up even more. Slowly, he smiled. He looks so cute! Oh my gosh! I can feel warmth, he is way too awesome. His smile made really made my day, and- he smiled. To me!

He slowly open his mouth to reply me, "Sorry, I have a job to do." He said as he got up. Those words so cool! But I am sad that he not cares for my new clothes. And I wear this… for him!

Why he not cares about my clothes? They're my new clothes. And I just got my skin treat today, why he not comment anything for me?

He turned away from me and ready to left. I can't make him stay. Why? Why I can't? Is he hates me? Does he hate me? I can't forgive myself now. Why I yelled on him? I don't know it was him and-

I am so stupid. Really stupid. Whey he not cares about me? Why?

"Oh, yea." Suddenly I hear a voice calling. I lift my head to see. I see Phantom is looking at me again. "You look pretty with your new clothes." He said, with his ectoplasm eyes sparkling. Really? I asked myself. I found my smile again. Phantom likes me! He likes me! Gosh, I can't stop feeling happy now. I am really happy.

He say I am pretty. I know I am pretty, I am so glad Phantom like my new clothes. "Oh, I need to fight Skulker again now, bye" he waves at me. I can't say anything else. My whole face red. I can feel the heat. I feel hot. I think I am sick.

_I need a love doctor now._

**DP DP DP DP DP**


End file.
